all the king's men
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: Oh, if his men could see him now— the fearsome Wind Tribe General, easily wrapped around the finger of a small girl.


Title: all the king's men  
Summary: After all, she was of royal blood and he—well, he was something between an orphan boy, a General, and a body guard. While orphan boys didn't have much luck in happy endings, maybe body guards did.  
Notes: Character introspection about Hak and his feelings about being Yona's bodyguard, including brief perspectives from other characters.

* * *

1.

Being a bodyguard generally went against Hak's very principles. Like the wind, he could not be truly contained. Yet, how did he find himself here, following after the princess as if he were her shadow? By day, he was the Thunder Beast, feared General of the Wind Tribe— and by night, he became a meat shield, as he wryly liked to refer to his role.

However, let it be known, it was _his_ choice to be a meat shield. Certainly, no one in the kingdom could force Hak to do anything that he didn't want to do, least they wanted their heads lobbed off their shoulders.

Well— that was a lie.

One person could. And it wasn't even the King.

Hak stared at the girl before him. She sat in front of her large vanity, humming absent-mindedly as she brushed her long, red hair.

Sometimes, on idle nights like these, Hak thought that the King's most cunning feat was exploiting his then adolescent crush on the princess and using it to persuade him to become her bodyguard.

Yeah, yeah— he was awed by the King's bravery as well, catching that blade with his bare hand and all. But really now, how does a father as protective as the King allow some snooty noble brat to harass his precious and only daughter?

 _I knew there was more to him, that tricky bastard._ Hak thought with a snort.

"There!" Yona said triumphantly, breaking through the young man's thoughts. "Hak, how does it look?" The princess spun around, eying him expectantly. She was referring to the nightly ritual that she had recently adapted, which consisted of brushing her hair a hundred times on each side. An older court lady had apparently given her this advice to tame her wildfire hair.

"The hell would I know." The young man groused.

"Hak." Yona pouted.

"It looks worse." The so-called Thunder Beast dead-panned, just because he didn't have anything else better to say. "You're so damn gullible, believing that woman."

The princess flung her heavy, wooden brush at him, and he allowed himself to be hit, just to appease her.

"Jerk," Yona said pointedly, sticking her tongue out at him. Hak returned the childish taunt, though hid a smile with his hand.

Oh, if his men could see him now— the fearsome Wind Tribe General, easily wrapped around the finger of a small girl.

The idea was so unfathomable, for a man with such a natural fighting prowess as him to follow the princess around all day and call it his duty. He belonged in the battlefield, others would argue, even in a war room. But he honestly couldn't be bothered.

Hak was not a man who really cared about glory, nobility, prestige—or any of the other lofty ideas that the nobles liked to tout around. Hak was a simple man, led by simple principles.

Like love.

It seemed so silly for a man like him, but it was a truth he'd known all these years. A truth that sometimes hurt.

He loved the princess. An unrequited love, Hak knew, but it was love all the same. It was because of this precocious little thing that he devoted himself entirely to her, demolishing every wanton desire the second it bloomed in his chest.

He would do anything to be by her side, even at the cost of his own heart. As masochistic as it may sound, Hak did not mind such self-sacrifice. In fact, he had mastered it.

After all, she was of royal blood and he—well, he was something between an orphan boy, a General, and a body guard. While orphan boys didn't have much luck in happy endings, maybe body guards did.

2.

"Hak?" Yona called suddenly. "Are you there?"

In the distance, lightning flashed, illuminating the princess' bedchambers with a shock of white light. Thunderous claps resounded, shaking the room. The princess let out a small squeak, burying her face beneath the sheets of her blankets.

During the Monsoon season, Kouka was always at the behest of storms. Yet this one was an especially violent tempest with its sharp, gusting winds threatening to break through the room's wooden frame.

"I'm right here, princess." Hak answered, rising from his post once he heard the hint of panic in her voice. She had asked him to linger in her room because of the storm. He knew that she had a phobia of them, ever since she was a little girl.

Well, she was still quite small now.

"Come closer," Yona beckoned, voice raising higher in pitch.

Hak made a noise at the back of his throat. Hesitant, he stood from his post at the corner of the room and approached the princess' bed.

"Closer—!" Yona yelped, just as lightning once again ripped across the sky and thunder cracked, as though splitting the ground.

Hak carefully sat at the edge of Yona's bed, which creaked underneath his weight. Soft, silky sheets graced his palms, though he felt tense. Before him, he could see the silhouette of the princess, who curled herself into a tight ball.

"Princess, I—" He tried to make an excuse to justify leaving, but Yona's hand reached past the fortress of blankets and pillows she had piled on top of herself, jutting forward to clutch a fistful of Hak's outer garment.

Hak swallowed thickly.

"I know that it's been a long day for you," Yona began, her hold tightening. "But please, just stay. Just after this." Even through the loud pattering of the rain, angrily beating against the rooftop, Hak heard her voice clearly.

Hak quelled the rising demons within him. He heaved a sigh and looked at her, longing to brush the strands of hair from her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He obliged, voice firm and reassuring.

Yona smiled in appreciation, feeling her nerves melt away with the man's presence.

Being like this, it reminded her of the time she and Soo-won laid together as children, just after her mother's passing. Yet Hak's presence was starkly different from Soo-won, she realized. While Soo-won was gentle and kind, Hak provided a surge of warmth within her, like burning coals.

Just his presence—strong, steadfast, and unwavering, made her feel more at ease, even amidst the rumbling of thunder. To Yona, he was much more than just her appointed guardian. He was— he was—

The princess' brows slightly furrowed as she tried to fathom the man before her.

"What is it, princess?" Hak called, sensing the girl's restlessness. He moved an arm over her, thinking that she had been startled by the fork of lightning that cut through the sky.

"Nothing, I'm just—I just feel safe with you." Yona mumbled sleepily, shuffling closer to his warmth.

3.

On a sluggish and humid afternoon, Yona meandered through the palace halls listlessly. Without the Thunder Beast's constant quips and sharp remarks, she never realized just how dull her days were.

Over the course of two years, they had spent a significant amount of time in each other's company. Some days were eventful, most days were not. Yet it was nice to share it with someone, and moreover, it was uncanny how much Hak's lack of presence affected her.

The young man in question was currently attending to his other duties as the Wind Tribe General, or so she'd heard. He hadn't been around the palace for days.

It was incredulous though—only seventeen and he was already in such a high rank, beating competition far experienced than him.

But then again, Hak's monstrous strength had always put him in the league of men, rather than boys. They had high expectations of him. In contrast, Yona felt aimless sometimes. No one ever bothered to tell her anything— she didn't even know the exact whereabouts of her own body guard.

More upsettingly, he didn't even care to say goodbye to her.

Puffing out her cheeks, the princess stalked off, feeling somewhat abandoned.

"Father, where is Hak?" Yona finally inquired over tea one day.

King Il peered at his daughter, surprised. "He did not tell you?"

Yona shook her head. "No one ever does," She muttered under her breath.

"His presence has been requested in the Earth Tribe," The King answered vaguely, not one to discuss such affairs with his daughter either. However, he could tell that she was growing rather restless.

"Is there war?" Yona questioned again, alarmed. "But I thought you disliked violence?"

"Rest assured dear, there is no war." King Il said placatingly, sipping his tea. "But that is precisely why I must send _Hak_ if I want to stop more needless violence from happening."

"Still, that sounds dangerous…" The girl trailed off, worry creasing her brows. She knew Hak had a prowess for fighting, but it was so difficult for her to comprehend him in battle. If he was going to be gone for that long and to such a risky expedition, she felt even more betrayed that he had not told her himself.

"Hak is very capable." The King assuaged, waving the matter off with his hand. "Now, let's stop talking about this—it's unbecoming. At the meantime, I requested Joo-Doh to stand-in for Hak."

"Joo-Doh?" The princess repeated, frowning lightly. The image of the scarred, scowling man popped in her head. "But he's so serious!"

"Yes, something _you_ need to be more of." King Il tutted in return, shaking his head. "Hak is very lenient with you… Besides, this is only temporary."

 _Temporary, he says_. Yona thought, somewhat disheartened. In an effort to engulf the rising disappointment in her chest, the girl drank the rest of her tea in one gulp, though only blanched at its cold and diluted taste.

Later, as dusk began to settle into the horizon, Yona escaped the clutches of her court ladies and secluded herself to a small courtyard tucked away in the back of the palace, wanting to be left alone with her thoughts.

Why did no one bother to tell her anything? She thought that Hak would at least be different, yet he just left without a word.

"Jerk, go off and die then." The girl muttered, forcefully stabbing a stick into the dirt.

A hand suddenly clamped on her shoulder, making her jump. "Who's going to die?" Came a too familiar voice.

Yona immediately whirled around, her eyes widening at the figure in front of her. "Hak! How— why are you here?"

"You really know how to make someone feel special, don't you?" The young man observed dryly, crossing his arms.

Yona bristled, scrunching her face at his remark. "I thought you already left." She returned curtly, voice quiet but sharp.

"Oh? I guess I should go hurry off to die somewhere then." Hak replied with equal petulance yet faltered when he saw a frustrated expression abruptly break through her features, like a flood bursting through a dam.

The princess shook her head, her hands balling into tight fists. "You were already  
gone for days you—you stupid jerk!" She suddenly exploded, taking him aback. "You and Soo-won are always coming and going as you please, never telling me anything. Do I seem so careless to you? Well, fine, see if I care if you really get hurt!"

Yona held back brimming tears which threatened to fall if she even so much as blinked. When she finally turned to face him, his expression was unreadable. Suddenly, Hak brought his hand forward, reaching towards her. Yona flinched slightly, thinking that he would flick her on the forehead for her little tirade— but instead, his hand gingerly rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I must really be slacking off, if you think I'm that weak." Hak snorted, though there was a certain tenderness in his voice which made his mouth twitch slightly, fighting off a smirk. "But if you're really _that_ worried about me, then why don't you give me a token of luck?"

"Hmph! Whose worried about you?" Yona sulked, still moody. Hak merely chuckled, low and husky, which made her cheeks flush for some incomprehensible reason.

The princess kept her gaze focused on the ground, unable to meet his bemused eyes. It appeared that she was having an internal struggle inside her mind, unable to comprehend if he was merely teasing her or if he was being genuine. Would she risk giving him an opportunity to tease her relentlessly?

Sometimes, she hated this about him. To him, everything about her seemed to be a joke or a prank— even in the most dire of circumstances. She felt like he never took her seriously, like he put this wall between them.

When she finally plucked enough courage to meet his gaze, his face was once again a mystery.

Yona opened her mouth, but Hak cut her off, suddenly dismissive.

"I'm just kidding," He said after a moment. "If you actually gave me something, with your luck, it might end up being cursed." The young man shivered, as if to ward off evil spirits.

This was what she meant exactly. Yona's eyes hardened.

"Fine." The girl snapped coldly, catching him off guard.

Hak expected a swat on the arm, even a glare, but the princess paid him no heed and stood up so abruptly that he reeled backwards, accidentally knocking his head against a wooden pillar.

Scratching the back of his head, Hak gave a weary breath as he watched the princess' back disappear down the long corridor.

At the break of dawn the next day, soldiers gathered near the stables, preparing supplies for their upcoming journey. The distance from the palace to the Earth Tribe capital of Chi'Shin was quite far, and they were not expected to return until at least several months.

It was so early that even the sun had not fully awoken yet, its rays of light shyly peeking from dense clouds. Hak busied himself by assembling the reins on his horse, yet he was distracted. He looked overhead where the King stood, watching his men as he always did before their departure. The young man waited, expecting another figure to appear— but he knew that it would not happen.

Why would it? It was still too early for princesses who shouldered no burdens in the world. Sighing resignedly, he turned his attention back to his horse, adjusting the saddle and making sure that the bridle was a right fit.

"Hak!" A high-pitched call was suddenly heard.

The soldiers could not help but pause in their work to look at their General, who was approached by the princess. Even King Il watched, puzzled at his daughter's actions.

Her hair was completely matte on one side, indicating that she had fallen asleep on a hard surface. Meanwhile, her face carried dark circles underneath her eyes, giving away the late hour of when she rested.

"I made you something," Yona said as she approached Hak. Her voice was slightly hoarse, still carrying sleep. She must have awoken not too long ago.

Hak couldn't contain the surprise which unfurled on his face. The soldiers now paid closer attention, intrigued upon seeing the so-called Thunder Beast's expression, which reflected a teenage boy of seventeen instead of a man they called General.

Yona reached into the inner pocket of her dress and pulled out a bracelet, presenting it to Hak with pride. Made from a mix of different colored ropes, the princess had tried to fashion an intricate embroidery. While the bracelet's craftsmanship wasn't the greatest, with some errors made in the pattern of the colors, its quality was sturdy.

"There's a lock of my hair braided inside it," Yona said casually, as if she had just asked him about the weather.

Hak and the soldiers stared at her, baffled. D-did she not know what this meant?

"Princess—" Hak began, not knowing what to say. He felt a headache coming on as he tried to imagine explaining exactly what the gift symbolized. After all, locks of hair were usually given between lovers.

"Is it creepy?" Yona interjected with concern. "The older palace ladies insisted—they said you would appreciate it especially." She supplied again, not quite fully reading the situation.

 _Oh._ "I see," Hak grunted, voice rather tense. _Those old hags, what did they think they were—matchmakers?_

"Well, it's your good luck token—like you asked," Yona mumbled shyly, a light dusting of blush adorning her cheeks. "Here, I'll put it on you."

As she reached for his hand, the Thunder Beast found himself unable to say anything— no smart banter or quick-witted jibes to distance himself and steel his emotions. Instead, he offered his hand wordlessly, still incredulous. Meanwhile, the princess tied her hand-made bracelet around his wrist.

Yona beamed instantly. "It fits! I was so worried it might be too small," She sighed in relief.

Hak averted his eyes, unable to withstand her bright smile. He coughed, feeling a blush creeping on his face despite himself. "I don't know what to say," He confessed.

"Say you'll be back." Yona said simply, answering in such a way that only she could— so genuine and innocent in her words, not knowing the power it could hold over people, over himself.

Hak was speechless. He felt so silly from the inexplicable wave of happiness that swelled inside him— merely because of a hand-made bracelet.

"Then I'll be back soon, princess." He finally answered, bowing deeply. It was the only thing he could do to hide the emotions that laid bare on his face.

Only she could draw such strong reactions from him without even realizing it.

4.

Despite the rumors surrounding him, the King was actually a rather observant man, especially when it came to matters involving his daughter.

King Il had known Hak ever since he was a young boy, and thus liked to think that he would know him as a man. Though it had been a few years since his last visit to the Palace, the King was familiar with the young man's expressions during the Five Tribe's General meetings: politely attentive, yet wholly disinterested.

Yet, when he became his daughter's guardian, there was a certain way that the man began to carry himself that was wholly unfamiliar to the King. Beneath his cool and gruff demeanor, the young man carried such intensity that surprised even King Il.

When Yona had suddenly became bedridden one month, the so-called Thunder Beast was so uncharacteristically vigilant towards her that it was both quite endearing and unnerving. No one in the palace thought that a man called the Thunder Beast could become so anxious.

He went to great lengths to investigate the palace food for poison or even the bath water for some kind of bacterial infection. Late through the evening, he continued to guard the post outside the princess' chambers, falling asleep as he stood up. When morning came, the older palace ladies decided to group together and finally ambush him, nagging him to go back to his own chambers and rest.

It was more for the benefit of the princess, really, who didn't want to go outside her chambers with the young man watching her like a hawk. They didn't have the heart to tell him that she actually wasn't suffering from an illness or poison— it was simply a _certain_ time of the month for the princess, and she had been bedridden because of her cramps.

Eventually, Hak would realize his overreaction about the incident, much to his chagrin.

But it was an especially entertaining sight at the palace when Yona's suitors came by. As the young lords tried to court the princess, beads of sweat would form on their brows when they spotted the Thunder Beast looming just behind her. Hak made it a point to make their courtship a literal hell.

"At this point, Yona will never get married." King Il sighed one day.

"Hey, it's _your_ daughter." Hak argued. "You remember what happened when the second son of what's-his-face came by?"

"Yes, yes," The King chuckled. "We're fortunate to have you." He would smile, but the King was no fool. As he watched their interactions more and more, he would catch on to Hak's hidden depths, carefully buried under layers of feigned indifference.

How could he not? It was the way his eyes smoldered, lips set into a firm line, when certain young lords grew too greedy in their familiarity with the princess. It was the way his body language effortlessly mirrored hers— if she was tense, if she was scared, he carried the same weight in his broad shoulders, wanting to take the burden from her.

Never would it have occurred to the King that Hak would be so wholeheartedly devoted to his job of protecting his daughter—of protecting her not just with his weapon, but with his very _being_.

Yet, he was more than glad. He was sincerely grateful. From the moment he had laid eyes on the young man, he knew that he could become what the princess needed: a friend, an ally, a companion who would never betray her.

In the end, that was all he wanted for his daughter.

Even as he stared death in the face, the King closed his eyes, at least allowing himself this small remnant of peace.

 _I'm entrusting her to you, Hak…_

5.

 _Delicious._ Hak thought as he tipped the cup to his lips, finishing the last drop of wine. He looked over to Mundok, who seemed to have already fallen asleep after their conversation ended. Even in slumber, the old man's wrinkled face looked so stern, with his brows furrowed over his deep-set eyes and his arms rigidly crossed over his chest.

Hak smirked to himself and gazed outside. The moon was full and bright amidst the black canopy of the night sky. A faint wind brushed against the paper screens lining the wall, carrying the chorus of singing crickets. Though it was such a peaceful night, he could not help but feel heavy.

 _Perhaps it's time to leave soon_. Hak placed his cup down on the table and put the bottle of wine aside, preparing for his departure. However, as he stood up, a gravelly voice spoke, cutting through the stillness of the night.

"Will you go see her one last time then?" Mundok inquired, his tired voice sounding like two stones grinding against one another.

Hak's brow rose at the old man's sudden question. Facing the cool moonlight, he scratched his head before giving a sigh. "No," He confessed. "I have other business to take care of anyway."

He knew that she would be angry if he just left without saying goodbye, but Hak wasn't so sure if he had the fortitude to leave if he faced her. She just had to say a word, and no doubt his feet would anchor him to her side, as if it had a mind of its own.

But he had already completed his duty, even relinquishing his position as the Wind Tribe General in order to secure her and the village a peaceful life.

Hak was aware that doing so would essentially make him the most sought-after fugitive in the Kingdom of Kouka, accused of stealing the princess away and even committing the cold-blooded murder of her and her father, King Il. Yet he was ready to play the villain if it meant that they could never bother her again. Hell, let them come and find him if they dared.

After acquiring the necessary weapons he needed from an old merchant, Hak resumed his trek to depart from the village. The night breeze seemed to have gotten slightly colder as the hours passed. Even the cacophony of the crickets had diminished, indicating the late hour. Finally approaching the gates, Hak spotted a familiar figure leaning against a bricked wall and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Where are you going, Lord Hak?" Tae-woo questioned in a bored tone.

"I'm leaving this place," The Thunder Beast answered breezily. "So, the next head of the Wind Tribe will probably be you."

The boy unfolded his crossed hands, gawking at his words. "That's such a pain!" He shouted, groaning in annoyance before shooting Hak another puzzled look. "Are you leaving Lena behind?"

The question felt like a sting. Hak's lips pressed into a thin line as he chose his words carefully. "... I thought about seeing her a final time," He admitted without facing him. "But I'll leave her in your care too."

"Taking care of a princess with such circumstances…" Tae-woo astutely observed, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "...is a huge responsibility."

Hak turned and offered the boy a wry smile, "So you knew?" He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Taking care of the princess, Hak wanted to elaborate, was the single most infuriating thing that he had ever accomplished. Yet, at the same time, it was also the single most fulfilling duty that he had ever committed himself to—perhaps meaning more to him than even being a General. Serving her caused him both pleasure and pain, which he could not even begin to explain into words.

 _It's better this way_. Hak told himself, perhaps for the fifth time that night. This was the last thing he would do for the royal family, Hak insisted. _You hear that, King Il? I'm not your royal dog anymore._ From here on out, he could resume living his life like the wind—unbound and unconcerned.

"Do you hear something?" Tae-woo said suddenly, craning his head to the direction of the village.

A growing trepidation rose within Hak as he heard the faintest echo of a voice, resounding through the quiet of the night. He couldn't quite make out what it was saying, but as seconds ticked by, it grew progressively louder until-

"Hak!" Yona called, her voice ringing like bells in the distance.

He should have known that she would show up. She had an uncanny ability to thwart his plans. Hak turned around to see the princess, who gasped in ragged breaths and wore a breathless look on her face. She must have ran in order to catch up with him. Though her cheeks were flushed and sweat glistened on her brows, her vivid violet eyes shone with brilliant determination, a sight that captivated him despite everything.

"I'm leaving this place!" Yona declared with finality, mirroring his own statement earlier. "Come with me!" Hak was not sure whether she was asking him or telling him, but her voice was so resolute that it spoke almost like a command.

Just when he thought that he had her finally figured out, her temperament refused to be tied down, obeying no one but herself. He had always been lenient with her in the past—however, this time was different. He would not let her endanger herself.

She had only started to regain a sense of normalcy. In the days they had traveled, she was akin to a doll. She barely ate or slept in her mourning, preferring instead to stare blankly into the void, as if wishing it to envelop her.

In that state, Hak thought that he would never see her former self again—would never hear her innocent and carefree laughter. But he had underestimated her tenacity. In just a few days, color had finally started to return to her pale face and her once blank eyes finally started to focus.

Being in the village was good for her. It distracted her from her past and gave her an opportunity for a new life. She needed to stay.

He would not let anyone or anything destroy that chance—not even the aching in his own heart.

6.

Regaining his composure, Hak gazed down and smiled bitterly. "Go back," He heard his voice say, though every part of him begged to take her with him.

Yona stared at him, confused. "What about you? I don't remember allowing you to leave." She said this in such a presumptuous way that he wanted to scoff at her.

"It doesn't matter if you allow me." Hak stated coldly. "I'm not a general anymore. I'm not your servant either."

He saw the flash of hurt cross the girl's eyes, though she immediately tried to blanket it with a carefully neutral expression. He didn't care. Hak pushed past her, but Yona spread her arms, blocking his path stubbornly.

"Move." The young man ordered.

"I've already made up my mind." Yona insisted, her expression unyielding.

"I'm not taking you." He asserted once more.

Yona bit her lip, finding herself growing frantic. "What about money?" The words tumbled out of her lips before she even knew.

Hak looked at her coolly, his eyes narrowing in disdain. Did she think he could be simply bought by money? Was that what she really thought of him? He played along, humoring her. "Do you have money?" He taunted, staring her down. "I'm asking if right now, in your current situation, if you can pay me for my abilities."

Yona blanched at his retort, though she refused to back down, holding her chin high. She could be such a spoiled brat, Hak thought, swearing under his breath, did she not understand her circumstances right now?

He was trying his best to give her a quiet and peaceful life in the village, just as the late King would have wanted. But she was being _impossible_. Hak felt his temper boil. He was angry. Good. He could use this anger as fuel to scare her away and grow the distance between them.

"Ah… or—" The young man stepped forwards and grabbed Yona's hand, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened, lips parting open in shock. He gave a callous smirk, bringing the palm of her open hand near his lips. "Perhaps you can pay for your body?" He suggested cruelly, voice soft yet vicious.

Yona didn't say anything. However, her shock slowly melted into a cold silence, giving way to such hurt and disappointment that Hak immediately felt disgusted with himself.

"... I don't have any money," Yona finally conceded in a small voice, tearing her gaze away from him.

"It's nice to see you understand," Hak said, letting his tone drip with enmity. He released his grip on her hand and drew away from her, wearing a somber expression. "Goodbye, princess."

Before he could take another step forward, a hand latched onto his outer garment, clinging tightly. Hak closed his eyes, his mind going to the past.

"I may not have any money—" Yona began, voice trembling slightly. She swallowed, steeling her resolve. "However, I do want you!" The girl cried, summoning enough courage in her hands to pull the young man back, forcing him to turn towards her.

Bewildered, Hak felt his pulse quicken as he met the princess' uncharacteristically fierce gaze, eyes set with conviction.

"Give yourself to me, Hak!" Yona all but demanded, bridging the gap between them. The realization of her words slowly dawned on him and he surreptitiously held a hand to block his face from view, fighting to control his emotions.

"What the hell?" The man growled, feeling his face redden. Hak fell back in exasperation. "... you are so incredibly selfish." He huffed, shaking his head in wry disbelief, but he couldn't help the smirk that splayed at the corner of his lips.

This was the first time that she had ever fought for him so adamantly. She was changing, growing bolder—but at the same time, she remained oblivious. She said the kind of words that he had always wanted to hear, but Hak knew that she didn't mean them in the way he wanted. Still, he could hope, and that was more than enough for him.

"Agh, damn it." The Thunder Beast swore under his breath, looking up at her. "You drive me crazy."

With the boundaries between them converging, Hak did not know if he could trust himself. After all, she was no longer a princess and he was no longer honor-bound to serve her. All that remained was a blurred line between them, and that terrified him. Who was he to her, if not her attendant? And what was she to him?

He had spent several years of his life serving the royal family—he had never considered what he truly wanted, never thought that he would have the opportunity to do so.

Hak could leave now, if he chose. He had no more obligations to her.

And yet—if she just asked him, he would be ready to drop everything just to stand by her side.

"You win, princess." Hak obliged, heaving a deep sigh, though there was a warm tenderness in his eyes.

7.

Before, she had asked if he was on her side. But she was mistaken to ask: he would always fight for her side, even upon his last breath.

* * *

Note: The writing near the end is based on Ch. 8 of the manga, with some slight revisions taken to enhance the flow of this fic.

The moral of this rather long snippet is: of all the king's men, Hak is the most worthy to stay by Yona's side (hence the title hehe).


End file.
